The principal goal of this training grant (TG) is to promote the interdisciplinary training of graduate students in Pharmacological Sciences. Its secondary goal is to foster interactions among faculty and students from different Departments that share an interest in Pharmacological Sciences. The current TG developed out of a successful 25-year-old TG in the Department of Pharmacology, which was radically modified to attract students from a highly diverse background. The 42 trainers on this TG are drawn from 10 different PhD-granting programs, and three different Colleges, consistent with its focus on interdisciplinary training. Faculty representation is well balanced at all academic levels. All senior trainers have excellent records of training graduate students and maintain highly productive research programs. They will serve as mentors to junior faculty of great promise and potential. The curriculum provides a formal venue for both trainer and trainee interactions. Principles in Pharmacology (071:135) has been modified to accommodate trainees from different disciplines. Advanced Problem Solving in Pharmacological Sciences (071:250) has been specifically created for this TG. In this course, trainees of diverse background work as a group with mentoring by a trainer to solve a pharmacological problem and write an interdisciplinary research paper that utilizes methodology ranging from Medicinal Chemistry to Systems Pharmacology and Physiology. The Pharmacology Seminar (071:204) serves as a weekly forum to bring together the trainees and trainers. It provides trainees with experience in formal presentation of their work. Early access to research experience by trainees is emphasized, which has resulted in average times to PhD of ~5 years. It is anticipated that this TG will provide support for trainees who are among the top 25% of all eligible trainees on campus for 2 years of their graduate education. We demonstrate the existence of a sustainable and clearly-identified pool of high quality graduate students. Of this pool, 13 highly qualified students applied in 2004 and 14 in 2005. Institutional support for this TG has been particularly strong with the provision of three additional training slots during the prior award period, and a future commitment of a minority-designated slot for the duration of the next award period. The aims of the previous award, which were to further develop the curriculum and establish the existence of successful interdisciplinary program, have been met. The program is now well situated to expand upon its initial success.